


Candy Corn

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Candy, Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: The first Halloween after Arcadia learns of trolls, Jim, Toby, and Claire take to the streets, passing out candy and enjoying the night.





	Candy Corn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rockymountainvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockymountainvixen/gifts).

> Some Halloween fluff written for a prompt request on tumblr ;)

“How can you eat _those_?” Toby scrunches up his nose in disgust.“Candy corn, Jimbo, _candy corn._The menace of our childhoods!”

Jim tosses a handful of the candies into his mouth, chews, and swallows.“I know, but they’re so good _now_.I love them!”He reaches into the bag and pulls out another large handful, which he happily munches on.“Mhmm, tasty!”

“Can you believe this?”Toby asks Claire when she walks in the room.“Jim’s gone over to the dark side of candy.He loves _candy corn_ now.”

“Actually, I can.”Claire plops down on the couch between the boys.“NotEnrique loves the stuff.He snuck into the Halloween candy early just to get first pick before the kids get into it tomorrow.”She picks out and examines a single candy corn.“Apparently these are considered a trollish delicacy.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yup.”

“That gives me an idea actually.”Jim grins.He grabs the bag and twists it closed.He gets up and takes it into the kitchen.

“You’re going to torment us with candy corn in all you’re cooking now, aren’t you?”Toby groans.

“Not quite.”Jim smirks back.

* * *

The next night, Halloween, finds the three patrolling the streets.Jim, in the eclipse armor (because it’s ‘spookier’ than it’s daylight counterpart while still being recognizable as the Trollhunter’s suit), Claire, dressed in her new sorceress robes (she’s trying out a new look to proclaim herself as magical), and Toby, declaring himself the only one who understands the spirit of the holiday, in a simple black cat costume.

It’s the first year after Arcadia found out about the trolls living beneath its feet and Jim, Toby, and Claire volunteered to patrol the streets to ensure everything goes smoothly now that Trollmarket’s troll whelps will be joining Arcadia’s human children in trick-or-treating.

The night is a pleasant one, and things look good the first few streets they walk down.Most of the kids they pass are human.They stare at Jim shyly, before Claire and Toby offer them candy they’ve brought along with them to give out.After that, the kids relax and approach Jim too.Their parents watch, cautiously, and at a distance.Some ask questions, about Jim’s skin or his horns.His answers put them at ease.

The few trollish whelps out and about are the only ones that approach Jim directly.Relief and eagerness at a familiar face is written all over their expressions.

“Trick or treat!”The whelps chorus at their Trollhunter.

Jim grins.He reaches deep into his bag of candy corn and gives each whelp a large fistful.First, the whelps examine the little triangles quizzically.Then, one tries a piece, yelps with joy, and encourages their friend to do so as well.

“These are much better than the candies the humans give us,” the first whelp says.

“Much better than the strange looks they give us too,” their friend adds.

Jim frowns as they run off.“We told everyone to expect troll whelps.”He looks to his friends. 

Claire sighs.“It’s probably still going to take some time for everyone to adjust.”

“Yeah, trolls are kind of a big deal.Plus, look around, Jimbo, all the kids seem to be getting along with each other just fine.”Toby gestures.“Even if it takes the adults longer, Arcadia’s future looks pretty good to me.”He wraps an arm around his friend’s side (it frustrates Toby to no end that he can no longer reach Jim’s shoulders, and subsequently can’t wrap an arm around them).“C’mon.Arrrgh!!! said he and Blinky were going to set something big up on the bridge above Trollmarket.”

* * *

“Hand over the candy corn!”They hear Blinky’s voice before they see him.

Jim, Toby, and Claire walk around the street corner to find the Elder of Trollmarket gesticulating wildly at a street lamp, which NotEnrique has climbed up.

“Never!This candy corn is mine!”The small changeling laughs.He taunts Blinky with his bag of candy, before reaching into it, grabbing some, and stuffing it in his mouth.

“It’s for the children, not you!”Blinky retorts.“You are ruining the spirit of Halloween!”

Arrrgh!!! shakes the street lamp, catches NotEnrique when he falls, and takes the bag of candy corn from him.“Not nice,” he growls.

Blinky sees the Trollhunters.“Ah, glad you could join us.The evening was going splendidly, before _someone _decided to cause trouble.”

“Hey!Isn’t part of the point of this holiday causing trouble?I was only _tricking _to get my _treats_,_”_NotEnrique grumbles.

“Yes, well, we have different views on your actions.”Blinky turns from him to Jim.“Your suggestions turned out wonderfully.We have a verifiable feast of candy corn desserts here.”He motions to the long table he and Arrrgh!!! are manning.“The trolls love them, and I’ve even seen a human or two risk a bite.”He winks.“This holiday will surely be one for the ages!”


End file.
